Rain is Gone
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and forty-three: Bon Jovi 6 of 7 Things have changed, now Will just has to find his way.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

_So I've been wanting to do an artist showcase for a while, and then a few weeks ago a friend had a whole lot of Bon Jovi CDs in her car and I went "That is perfect!" So I chose seven songs, and… Here we go!_  
**6 of 7: "Lost Highway"**

* * *

**"Rain is Gone"  
Will**

He wouldn't have imagined how abruptly definite the change would feel, how he'd suddenly come to realize he'd crossed into a new world, a new life. His old life could now be called his old life, because he knew what belonged to it, and what belonged to the new one.

Everything had just been a dull bit of 'day in, day out' sameness, and as the days had piled on more and more, he'd grown to just expect it to be how it would always be… He'd resigned him – self to it. But then the universe had thrown him a lifeline, by bringing Glee Club back into his life. It had started to shine a light on every little thing that had been keeping his life dulled out and without all this joy he was now rediscovering. But like he could have expected, the transition from one world to the next couldn't happen all at once. His life would inevitably resist, try to keep him. The resistance was lead up by Terri.

But when he'd found out about the secrets she'd been keeping from him, the resistance had taken a breaking blow, and before long that blow had grown a wedge that couldn't be fixed, and then…

One morning he'd awakened to find he just felt… different. The air felt easy to breathe again, hopes and dreams didn't feel like he was doing something wrong anymore. This and a few more things all worked to make him see how his life had and would change, and he got to consider this.

Living in the house all alone now, without Terri, he would wonder what it would be like, being on his own for… well, the first time in his life, really. It made him feel a mix of excitement for the new and a bit of loneliness.

It felt good though, to think about the future and everything he would get to do. He wasn't going to question himself anymore, he'd done it enough.

He would take up his guitar sometimes, sit on his couch…

_[W] "In my rearview mirror / My life is getting clearer / The sunset sighs and slowly disappears / These trinkets once were treasure / Life changes like the weather / You grow up, grow old or you hit the road 'round here / So I drive, watching white lines passing by / With my plastic dashboard Jesus, waiting there to greet us_

_Hey, hey, I finally found my way / Say goodbye to yesterday / Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on this lost highway / Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go / Out on all this open road / It's independence day on this lost highway_

_I don't know where I'm going / But I know where I've been / Now I'm afraid of going back again / So I drive, years and miles are flying by / And waiting there to greet us / Is my plastic dashboard Jesus_

_Hey, hey, I finally found my way / Say goodbye to yesterday / Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on this lost highway / Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go / Out on all this open road / It's independence day on this lost highway_

_Oh patron saint of lonely souls / To tell this boy which way to go / Guide the car, you got the keys / Farewell to mediocrity / Kicking off the cruise-control / And turning up the radio / Got just enough religion / And a half tank of gas come on, let's go _

_I finally found my way / Say goodbye to yesterday / Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on this lost highway / Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go / Out on this open road / It's independence day on this lost highway_

_On this lost highway"_

He sat quietly, as the guitar's sound died out, and he looked around the apartment, empty… He bowed his head, tapping his fingers on the guitar. The excitement wouldn't last. It would leave only loneliness.

THE END


End file.
